


the beginning of an era

by Sullyinoz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullyinoz/pseuds/Sullyinoz
Summary: Tae gets feelings for Ame? What if Ame feels the same?
Relationships: Tae (Tntaez) / Ame (Ameexistsz)
Kudos: 4





	the beginning of an era

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not short!” Tae says as she gets to her locker, Ame follows her from not far behind. 

“Just admit it, yes you are.” Tae glares at Ame as she puts her english book away. Ame leans against the lockers next to Tae. Making herself about the same height as tae yet somehow still towering over the 4’11 girl. “You take so fucking long c’mon tae.. Last thing we need is being late.” 

“Can you shush for one minute, I need to give giada my notes.” she kept looking through the mess of her locker.

“Why don’t you ask wren to clean your locker? I’m sure she’d do it.. They hate when we leave our shit messy.” pulling out her phone from her back pocket as she scrolled mindlessly through her phone.

“Wren’s busy with his own shit, I only use this stupid thing to house my notes, it’s fine.” She pulled a paper out. “Ah hah! The notes!”

“Alright can we get going now?” Ame slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“Yes c’mon let's go.” They run off in the direction of their nearest class.

Giada sat at her desk, seeming to be writing something, “Hey food network lady.”

Giada looked up and smiled at the pair, her eyes moving from the girls to the paper, “Are those the notes?”

“Yes ma’am they are.” Tae placed them down before heading to her seat on the other side of the room as Ame sat next to Giada. They only talked briefly before Ame was kicked back to her seat, away from the other two girls.

The class was math, It truly was just endless lectures, pretending to get the lesson and leaving. Math led into lunch which was in almost every student in that class’ mind, the perfect break. Tae and Ame found their table, conversations started to buzz as the cafeteria filled. Wren, Tyler and Taro came up to the table. Tyler per normal said a quick hello before running off in another direction, honestly if asked any of them where he went they probably couldn’t tell you.. Giada was currently in the lunch line and would probably join them later. Taro came up cracking her normal inappropriate jokes.. Mainly about well.. Sex.. Wren quietly laughed along as they all spoke, Giada eventually joining them after grabbing food.

Most of the day went by rather quickly for tae, she went through her classes, talked to Ame and just continued business as usual. She was currently walking home with her headphones playing a random playlist.. her mind racking in seemingly endless thoughts as she walked through the front door.


End file.
